muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
QVC
The Muppets will appear on the cable home shopping network QVC in February and March 2014 to promote the upcoming film Muppets Most Wanted. Two announcement videos were posted on the QVC website and later to their YouTube account, along with an entry form for a Muppets Most Wanted sweepstakes. The network announced in February that Miss Piggy would be featured on Red Carpet Style - Live from L.A., a February 28th, 2014, QVC special celebrating the Academy Awards (2014's awards show was held a few days later, on March 2nd.) A Piggy-themed bag, "Miss Piggy's Haute Tote", was available for sale during this broadcast. In a video clip posted on the QVC website, Miss Piggy announced: Miss Piggy and the rest of the Muppets Most Wanted cast will also appear on QVC throughout the day on March 16th. In the QVC press release, Doug Rose, senior vice president of marketing and programming said, "Miss Piggy is a brilliant businesswoman with a provocative personality and an impeccable sense of style. We're honored to work with someone of her stature. Miss Piggy uniquely understands the aspirations of the modern American woman, and to have the opportunity to bring her fierce and fearless fashion sense to her millions of adoring fans is a thrill for all of us here at QVC." On March 10, QVC released a video for Piggy's "lifestyle brand" teasing the March 16th launch. The spot was directed by Kirk Thatcher@KirkThatcher on Twitter and brands the product as "Moi" (Piggy had previously released a fragrance under that name in 1998). QVC - Special Announcement from Miss Piggy|Miss Piggy's announcement The Muppets on QVC!|"All the Muppets are gonna be there." Miss Piggy 5th Annual QVC "Red Carpet Style" Pre-Oscars Fashion Arrivals|Miss Piggy arriving on the red carpet Feb 28, 2014 Moi by Miss Piggy|Moi by Miss Piggy qvc 02.jpg qvc 03.jpg qvc 01.jpg qvc 05.jpg QVC_instagram.jpg|Instagram QVC-Piggy&GeorgeKotsiopoulos-(2014-02-28).jpg|with George Kotsiopoulos Stacykeibler_instagram_qvc.jpg|with Stacy Keibler piggy qvc 1.jpg|Miss Piggy at the QVC Red Carpet event piggy qvc 2.jpg Feud with Joan Rivers On February 28, Miss Piggy announced in Us Weekly that she was launching her own lifestyle brand, and she was planning to take the title "Queen of Shopping" away from Joan Rivers, who has a Classics Collection jewelry line on QVC. Piggy told Us, "As a world class diva, it's not just a good idea to have your own lifestyle brand -- it's the law. Many people don't realize it, but if you don't turn yourself into an empire, you can lose your diva's license." Directly baiting Rivers, Piggy said, "Moi will be the greatest thing to come to QVC, and I look forward to being the reigning queen of shopping. If Joan Rivers can do it, I can do it better. How do you like them apples, Joannie!?"Eggenberger, Nicole. "Exclusive: Miss Piggy Slams Joan Rivers, Plans to Take Over as Queen of Shopping on QVC With New Lifestyle Brand", Us Weekly online, February 28, 2014. That night, news leaked that Miss Piggy had a public fight with Joan Rivers at the QVC Red Carpet party. A cameraphone video was posted on YouTube, showing Piggy and Rivers arguing about their collections. When the video begins, the two divas have already started arguing. Rivers quips, "What are they selling, honey-baked hams?" Piggy retorts, "Oh! A pork joke. How original, Joan. Here, let me try. Plastic surgery, plastic surgery, plastic surgery, old!" Miss Piggy tries to walk away, but Rivers grabs her, and Piggy pushes her away. Rivers yells, "Did you just touch my breasts? Joke's on you. They're down there now!" Piggy snaps, "Oh! Next time I'll kick you in the shins." There's a brief scuffle, and Piggy pushes Rivers into a cake. Paparazzi photos taken outside the party show Rivers emerging with cake smeared on her face and dress. The two stars also engaged in an ongoing Twitter feud over the next couple of days. Reports of the feud appeared in newspapers and online around the world, including New York Daily News, Zap2it, E! Online, The Daily Mail and Us Weekly. On March 6, 2014, E! published a short documentary-style video looking at the history of the celebrity fight titled Behind the Feud: Joan Rivers and Miss Piggy. The video features interviews with Sarah Silverman, Jane Lynch, Gene Simmons, Melissa Rivers, Pat O'Brien, Garry Marshall, Gabourey Sidibe, Joan Rivers, Miss Piggy, and Kermit the Frog. The video purports that Piggy and Rivers started out doing stand-up comedy together, and they both auditioned for The Muppet Show. Doctored photos with Liza Minelli and Ruth Westheimer are included as well as a fake sitcom in which they starred together called "Bjørnbots" where Piggy played a Swedish robot. Miss Piggy & Joan Rivers fight at QVC party!!!|"leaked" footage piggy rivers fight 1.jpg piggy rivers fight 2.jpg piggy rivers 3.jpg piggy rivers fight 4.jpg rivers piggy fight 6.jpg joan rivers qvc.jpg|Joan Rivers fleeing the Red Carpet party after her tussle with Miss Piggy QVC Joan Rivers cake 02.jpg QVC Joan Rivers cake 03.jpg QVC Joan Rivers cake 04.jpg ET gets comment from Miss Piggy after Rivers feud|''Entertainment Tonight'' gets a comment from Piggy after the feud. Behind the Feud Joan Rivers and Miss Piggy|Faux documentary presented by E! featuring celebrity commentary. See also * The Pig of the Nineties Official site * [http://www.qvc.com/MuppetsMostWanted.content.html QVC's Muppets Most Wanted] References Category:Muppets_Most_Wanted_Promotion